To Rewrite History
by WhiteWinterStar
Summary: Loyalty. Forethought. Solitude. Those are the lessons that Freya said we had to teach the vikings of Berk. She took us from our homes and threw us into a completely different world. The HTTYD world! Now it's up to the three of us to survive the first movie and change Berk's story for the better.
1. Prologue

**I shouldn't be doing this.  
****I really shouldn't start another fic.  
****But I did it. I did the thing.**

I sighed in contentment as the ending credits to this week's Fairy Tail episode began to play. Seeing my favorite characters in action always made me happy. _Hmm...It's almost midnight._ If was Friday, of course, so the time really didn't matter that much. _I'll get to sleep now anyway. _Since I was already in my pajamas, all I had to do was put my laptop away and turn off the lights. But the very second I touched the light switch, my body froze in place. I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. A strange voice echoed in my head.

_Loyalty. The bonds of a true family..._ What was that supposed to mean? But right then I was distracted from the voice as things began to get a whole lot stranger. Everything flashed white. So bright, in fact, that I had to shut my eyes.

_What the hell is going on here?_ It felt like I was on a roller coaster that just plunged two hundred feet down. My body was on fire. And then, everything went black.

I opened my eyes and found myself on a bare expanse of stone. It was freezing out here! How had I even gotten out here in the first place? I pushed myself up off the ground and realized that along with the howling wind, I could hear the crashing of ocean waves nearby. It appeared that I was on a beach, made up of square rocks and grayish sand. "Is this an island?" I wondered aloud. The waves in front of me were cold and dark, and the land behind me rose steeply in rocky cliffs. "What am I doing here?"

* * *

"All right, so when Hiccup returns to Berk after five years, Stoick would brand him a traitor...No, no! He isn't heartless. Besides, that would ruin the whole story." I groaned in frustration. Writing fanfiction was harder than it sounded! Getting the characters right, keeping the story's universe intact... I _hated_ fics that completely changed a story around, so much that it was unrecognizable. There was a fine line between changing things for the better and changing an entire world! _Well, whatever. I can work on this in the morning._ I sighed, getting up from the chair at my desk.

_Forethought. Careful attention to people and places..._ I spun all around, looking for the voice that seemed to have come from nowhere. But my door was shut, my phone was dead. I opened my mouth to call out, but the world flashed white and I had to close my eyes. It felt like I was falling from a mountaintop and being squished at the same time. Everything went dark.

When I woke up, I was in a forest. The trees were enormous, mostly pine and birch. Ferns dotted the ground, and there were several moss covered rocks covering the uneven landscape. It seemed so familiar, for some reason. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Nothing but twittering birds answered my call. _What is this place? It almost looks like..._

_Berk._

* * *

I opened the door and stepped inside my apartment slowly. It had been such a long day, with school and then a six hour shift at work on top of it! I dropped my backpack by the front door, not caring if it looked sloppy. There wasn't anyone else here to complain.

A meow sounded to my left. "Except for you." I amended, reaching out to pet the small gray cat. Indigo purred, rubbing against my hand. For a long time, it was just me after I moved out of my mother's house, balancing work and my last year of high school. But when I'd found a small, shivering kitten in a garbage can with the biggest blue eyes ever, I'd had no other choice. She was the only friend I had time for.

_Solitude. Being lonely without turning bitter._ The thought ran through my mind. Wait - that hadn't been me! And it wasn't like Indigo would have suddenly developed telepathy! So then what -

My thoughts were cut off as a blinding light surrounded me. I was falling from somewhere...and then the world disappeared.

The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by ice. Glaciers surrounded me, floating on a cold gray ocean. I myself was sitting in snow, and I shivered. My light shirt and jeans weren't doing much good here, wherever it was. There seemed to be some kind of wooden fortress a little ways away. Maybe I could get help there? Maybe those people could tell me what was going on. And where I was.

* * *

Three girls woke up on different islands and observed their surroundings curiously. The goddess nodded in satisfaction, watching all three of them at once. Her plan had been set in motion successfully, and by the look of the three, the magic of her friend Iounn had worked as well. And if the Norns played along, then everything would be set.

_You must be wondering where you all are._ The goddess spoke directly into the minds of the girls. They all jumped in surprise. _Relax, I am not here to harm you. And you would not find me anyway._

"What are you? What am I doing here?" Called the one in the green forest.

_You are here to change fate. All three of you._ The goddess answered back. _True, this world would take well enough care of itself, but much heartache can be avoided with your help. This land is about to reach a turning point in it's destiny._

"What world? Where am I - uh, where are we?" Asked the one on the bare stone island.

_This land is called the Barbaric Archipelago. One of you is already at your destination, but the others must find their way there. You have one week to reach the island of Berk - ah, I see you recognize the name. Indeed this is the very same place, but the world is not simply a children's tale._ The goddess let her words sink in, and then continued.

_In one week, the events which you have watched for so long will begin to unfold. Before then, the three of you must meet your companions and reunite with each other. It is vital that no human discovers your presence before then. Your task afterwards is to guide the people of that island to their rightful future while preventing as much suffering as possible, and you may reach that goal however you would like. And I have two gifts for each of you._

With a small flash, a white feather and an amber bead appeared next to each girl. _The bead is my tear...the tear of separation. They will help you find each other. The feathers are from my own cloak, enabling me to traverse the realms. They will bring you home when the time comes. Do not lose either treasure. There are a few surprises you will discover along the way, but fear not. Things will be as they should once you return home._

Finally, the girl surrounded by ice and snow spoke. "Who are you? Why me - us?"

_Why do some souls go to Valhalla and some to Folkvagner? Because it is what I decided. The three of you have special qualities, lessons that you have learned throughout life or from different stories. Loyalty, forethought, solidarity. These things combined will make Berk's story a much happier one. And as for my name - you may call me Freya._

**We're going to follow each character individually after this.  
You'll learn their names and dragons in their chapters.  
Norns=like the three Fates.  
****Iounn=goddess of youth.  
Amber beads=what Freya's tears became.  
Feather=Freya had a cloak that let her cross between the worlds, made of feathers.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Scarlet and Wildheart

_ You may call me Freya._

And with that, the voice was silent. This was crazy! A goddess had spoken to me? I was in the world of How To Train Your Dragon? "What the hell is going _on?_" I shouted to the heavens. Sure, the movie was great and all, but I didn't want to be this close to the story! How was I supposed to believe all this was real? It was madness!

But yet here I was. On a cold bare island in the middle of the ocean, miles away from Berk and whoever had been brought here with me. I picked up the feather and the bead, and without a better place, decided to put them in my bra. Which didn't seem to be fitting right - and my pajamas weren't, either. They all seemed a bit too big. _What's with that? __Is something wrong with me?_ I needed to find a mirror, or something reflective. But where to look?

Ah! A little ways away the rock was smooth and shiny. What had made it that way I had no idea, but I didn't really care as I made my way over to it across the uneven terrain. I shivered in the biting wind. Somehow I would need to find new clothes. And somewhere to sleep before night fell, because I was absolutely sure it would get even colder in the dark. Judging from the sun's current position, I only had an hour or two before it happened. I reached the smooth rock and got down to my knees to check my reflection.

I jumped back in shock. This wasn't me! The girl was years younger, had way shorter hair, and - wait. Slowly, I leaned back towards the rock. That _was_ me.

Me from four and a half _years_ ago! In middle school I had cut my hair to just below my chin. I was maybe an inch or two shorter than I was in the present. _There are a few surprises in store, but fear not._ I remembered Freya saying. Was this one of them? Why, I had to be the same age as when...When I had seen the movie for the first time. And that would also mean that I was right around Hiccup's age. _Oh._ I realized. _But what would the purpose of this be?_ I couldn't waste time trying to figure out why I was younger. I needed to get off this island. "And how do I do that? The ocean would give me hypothermia in five minutes." I wondered aloud. "Maybe if I go inland I can figure something out. But I can't let anyone see me."

I scanned the rocks in front of me, trying to find a path of some sort that would let me go towards the island's center. There wasn't one, but in one place the cliff looked like it had enough handholds. It was only about twenty feet up, anyway. I could climb it easily. I walked over and paused, looking up. _This beach is so barren. Could there be anything on the other side?_ I reached up and began pulling myself up the rocks. The wind pushed at me, but not enough to make me in danger of falling. I reached the top ever-so-slightly out of breath. _There was something here after all!_ It was a pine forest, sparse and dull colored. There weren't any houses, either. _I need to find warmer clothes. And if not that, then at least some shoes._ I decided, rubbing my feet that had become sore on the way up the rough slope. _Sitting here won't solve anything._ So I stood up and walked on.

The woods were silent but offered some meager protection from the wind. I wandered through them aimlessly. "Where are all the animals? It's so quiet here."

Just as the words left my mouth, there was a creaking sound behind me. I spun, looking for the source. One of the trees was swaying violently for no apparent reason. _What in the world? _Suddenly I heard a growling noise, coming from the tree. _That's no bird!_ I started to back away from the tree cautiously. It shook again, and there was a loud thump on the ground. Three more of the trees started swaying, and three more thumps were heard. I kept walking backward, trying to get away from whatever was tracking me. I heard the four creatures breathing - they had to be close, but where were they? _What_ were they?

My foot got caught on a tree root, and I fell hard onto my butt. The creatures inched closer, and I shut my eyes. They were going to attack me. I had invaded their territory, and now they were going to get rid of the threat. I felt hot, smelly breath on my face. _This is it!_

But nothing happened. I heard a curious reptilian coo, and cautiously opened my eyes. "Ah!" I cried, falling flat on my back in surprise.

Dragons! Dragons had been after me!

Slowly, I sat back up and observed the four curious faces. Not hostile - just curious. They had probably never smelled anything like me before. They were all red, with light gold bellies. Their faces were long, with protruding, upwards pointing teeth and a horn on their noses. Triangular things that looked like skin covered horns jutted out right around the back of their jaw. Behind their close together eyes were ribbon like feelers, and along those were leaf like crests that matched the spikes on their back and along their tails. I had seen them somewhere, not in the movie...Changewings! Acid spitters, with the power to turn invisible. I should have expected to run into some dragons sooner or later, this was the world of _Berk, _after all. I had to stay calm.

"H-hey, there." I said nervously. "Nice Changewings, nice dragons. I'm not going to hurt you."

Now the dragons were confused. They looked at each other, like - _Why isn't this puny human screaming in fear or trying to kill us?_ The one I assumed to be the leader got even closer to me, just inches from my face. It stared at me with it's pale gold eyes. The gaze was intelligent and calculating. I tried to smile, to show it that I was not a threat. After a moment, it looked back to it's companions and opened it's mouth, letting out a growling affirmative. The smallest of the four flew away on it's short triangular wings.

The largest looked back at me, and the feelers on it's head began to move. They reached forward, brushing my arms. "What are you doing? W-wait! Stop that!" The feelers had begun to wrap around me tightly, binding my arms to my chest. I tried to move, but couldn't escape. The three remaining dragons stretched their wings. _No no no - _

The Changewing holding me took off. We rose above the trees in seconds. "Where are you taking me? What's going on?" I shouted, but the dragon ignored me. I turned my head around so I could see where we were going, and it seemed to be a small depression in the island's very center. The trees were thicker there,and from what I could see it was swarming with dragons. And every single one of them was a Changewing.

We touched down, and the dragon holding me let me go, and I turned to face the rest of the gathered dragons. But before I could move any farther, the first Changewing decided to readjust it's grip so it had hold of both my wrists. I wouldn't be going anywhere.

One by one, all the dragons turned to look at me. Perhaps fifty pairs of eyes were on me, all with very large teeth and lethal acid within their bodies. _If I stay still, they won't hurt me. I can't let myself look like any kind of threat, or I'm done for. _I was shaking.

A single Changewing approached me. It was much larger than the rest,and it moved slowly, with much dignity. There were several scars on his body, and he had more gold than the rest. Something about the way he moved convinced me that he was male. I guessed that he was older, kind of like a leader to the pride. 'Pride' seemed to be the best way to describe the Changewing group. He roared at the one holding me, and that one answered back. They seemed to be having a conversation.

The old one looked almost angry. He kept scoring the rock with its claws in agitation, and the movement got faster and faster as the one holding me answered each of his roars. _He __doesn't want me here. He thinks I'm a threat like the Vikings. _I realized. _Then why did this one take me here?_ Somewhere in the back of my mind I was aware that I'd need to stop thinking of them of his one and that one if I was here much longer.

My Changewing suddenly roared much louder than before. It needed the elder to listen. Suddenly the feelers let go of me, and I turned around to face my Changewing. "Why'd you do that?" I asked quietly. It nosed me, right where I had hidden the feather and bead. "You want me to show you, is that it? Do these smell funny or something?" I retrieved the treasures and held one in each hand. Seeing them, my Changewing roared an affirmative to the elder, like, "_See that? I told you there was something!" _My Changewing then ignored the feather, but gazed intensely at the amber bead. Ever so gently, it touched the bead with the tip of its snout.

The bead glowed like a tiny sun. My eyes nearly popped out of my head - yet another magical event! Wasn't being thrown into another world enough? After a moment the glow died. My Changewing gazed at me with satisfaction, almost affection. _What was that supposed to mean? _I wondered as I put the treasures away.

__In one week, the events which you have watched for so long will begin to unfold. Before then, the three of you must meet your companions, __I suddenly remembered. Had Freya meant that my 'companion' would be a _dragon?__  
_

The elder was still not pleased, but it seemed like he wasn't going to attack now. He growled long and low, then jerked his head back the way we had come. _Get out of here before I change my mind._ I imagined him saying. My Changewing made a noise that was more of a hurt coo than a growl. The elder roared loudly, and my Changewing cooed again. It looked into my eyes sadly. It made a jerking motion with its head. "What's wrong? You want me to get on?"

My Changewing made the motion again, and I moved to its side. It crouched, and I awkwardly threw a led over it, like getting on a horse. Which I hadn't done for years. My Changewing rose, and once again cooed at the elder. He only glared and turned away. My dragon looked at the others gathered around us. I think some of them looked sad, but most of them turned away like the elder. Whatever choice he made was final. _Did he banish this dragon?_ I thought sadly, stroking the warm, smooth scales beneath me, _Was it my fault? But then why stick up for me?_

My dragon wailed in anguish. I thought I might have seen tiny sparks flying from it's mouth, but Changewings only breathed acid. I ignored the lights and grabbed hold of it's neck as it began to spread it's wings. It shot into the sky, and I held on for dear life.

The Changewing took me to the very edge of the island and landed on the beach, right around where I had woken up. The only difference was that this part of the shore was a bit more sheltered. I thought that it might just leave me there, but when I got off the dragon sat down on the stones and wailed, throwing its front paws over its eyes. I sighed, the poor beast was so distraught.

I sat down right by its face and stroked its head. "Hey. Thank you for that. I don't know why you stood up for me, but it looks like you got into a lot of trouble for it. I'm sorry."

The dragon sighed hugely and refused to look at me. It might not have understood me, but I kept talking, trying to make it feel better. "Not a lot of humans would do that for a stranger, and you aren't even human. People like me kill your kind, right? Well, I never would. I know it was probably a huge risk bringing me back to your family like that."

The dragon removed it's paws and looked me in the eye. That huge gaze still made me nervous, but I smiled anyway. "Don't worry. You're not alone. If they rejected you just for siding with a human, then to hell with them. I'll be your new family. And I will _not_ abandon you." I could have sworn the dragon laughed at that. It wasn't mocking, though. The dragon blinked at me, and then licked my face happily.

"Ah! Oh, that's gross!" But I was laughing too. I scratched the dragon's head and we both stared peacefully out at the sea for a while. "Wait!" I realized something. "I don't even know what to call you."

The dragon cocked it's head to the side curiously. "Well, the first thing would be to find out if you're female or male." I bit my lip, thinking. How was I supposed to decide a dragon's gender? "Are you like the old dragon from the woods? Or like me?" I wondered, not really expecting an answer. But the dragon snorted when I said 'old dragon' like it knew exactly what I meant. "Me?" I asked again, "You're a she?"

The dragon nodded. She _nodded._ "Woah! You really understand me? That's incredible!" She laughed again. "Now what to call you?"

_She was brave, standing up to her own kind for me. And kind to stick with me even if it meant her exile. _Not_ Braveheart. This is How to Train Your Dragon, not a Mel Gibson movie. _I stroked her again, taking in her formidable appearance. _What a wild thing. That's it!_

"Wildheart?" I called tentatively, "Is that all right with you?"

The Changewing crooned in pleasure. "Wildheart, then. And as for me...my name is Scarlet."


	3. Hazel and Razorwing

_You may call me Freya._

The goddess of love, beauty, and war, mistress of fallen soldiers, lady of Folkvangr. "Amazing." I whispered. Then the news really began to sink in. I was on Berk. I was on _Berk!_ "This is amazing!" I cried joyfully.

A startled bird squawked and flew out of a tree. _Oops! _I laughed again, much more quietly. _Freya said_ _I can't let anyone find me. And this is a populated island. _Quickly, I scooped up the white feather and bead at my feet. "And I need to keep these safe. Oh!" I reached for the pendant at my neck. It was just a blue glass bead hanging on a wire, but it would do the trick. I opened the clasp and dropped the bit of amber onto the wire, then poked a hole through the feather's quill end and closed the clasp and tucked the necklace under my shirt. They'd be safe there.

I stretched, looking around. What to do now? I'd definitely need to find some new clothes. If a Viking _did _happen to spot me, I didn't need to explain what Pikachu was doing on my shirt. _I might have to steal something...actually, I'll definitely need to, but I can't do that standing here. _I supposed I could explore. Without anything better to do, I began walking through the forest. According to Freya, there were two other girls on different islands that I would meet in a few days. We had a week before the raid where Hiccup was destined to shoot down Toothless, and had to stay hidden until then. Freya had also said something about other companions. What had that meant? This was the How To Train Your Dragon universe, so...could that have meant a _dragon?_ I froze, thinking. Was I really that lucky?

That had to be it! How could I help change this world without the very thing that defined it? _So let's see...there are Gronckles, Deadly Nadders, Zipplebacks, and Monstrous Nightmares...none of them seem right._I started walking again. The sun would be going down very soon, but the forest was thick. I'd be able to find shelter without much trouble. _Well, it doesn't seem like I'm heading towards the village._ The trees were only getting taller, and the undergrowth thicker. At one point, I found a stream, and stopped so I could drink some of the cold, clear water. But when I leaned over and saw my reflection in the water, I jumped back in shock. What was wrong with me? Surely it was just the motion of the stream distorting my reflection, right? It had to be. I cupped my hands and brought some of the water closer to me, but paused to take a careful look at myself.

This wasn't right at all! The freckles on my nose were _way_ more obvious than they should have been, and my skin actually had a tan. My curly hair looked like a ginger tornado, something I hoped nobody would ever see. Why, I hadn't looked like this since middle school! _I look thirteen again!_ In high school I hadn't made the swim team, so I'd actually been able to straighten my hair, and my numerous freckles had faded. That was when I really started to write fanfiction. It was also...

"When I saw the movie for the first time! That explains it!" Right now, I would be just a bit younger than Hiccup and the other teen vikings. So if and when I met them, it would probably be easier to talk. _It's still kind of odd, though. Freya isn't any kind of age goddess, so she shouldn't have been able to turn back the clock. Maybe she wasn't the only deity in on this plan._

I could brainstorm ideas like that when I met whoever else had been brought here. Now I needed to take care of myself. I reached down to the stream again and actually drank the water this time, then stood and continued walking.

There was a growl somewhere in the distance. _I must be far enough from the village that there are some dragons about._ I realized. I would need to be careful now. I continued walking, but slower than before. I listened hard, trying to identify what animals were lurking around.

There were many birds singing to the sunset. Crickets and other bugs began to make their nightly noises as well. _It must be summer._ I realized. But that should have been obvious from the start. My sock covered feet thudded softly against the ground as it changed from grass to dirt to stone. Sunlight hit my face abruptly. I blinked, and at once noticed the reason for the increase in light. The trees all around me had been cut clean through. Many trunks were lying there, some old and some new. They weren't cut down for wood. So why destroy the trees in the first place?

The growl sounded again, much louder this time. I must have approached the dragon without knowing it. But where could it be? I tiptoed through the shredded clearing. If I stained my ears, I could hear measured breathing. The dragon must have been asleep. _It's always a bad idea to wake a sleeping predator._ Though the clearing was open to the sky, I could see that the day was rapidly fading.

Suddenly the breathing stopped, and there was a huge rustle off to my left. I tried to find the dragon that I was sure made it, but the forest was too thick and the light was terrible. I stopped walking, not wanting to accidentally run into the beast. I could hear it moving through the bushes nearby, it was _v__ery_ close.

There was a hot breath, right down the back of my neck. _Damn, it's right behind me, isn't it?_ But the dragon didn't try to eat me. It was probably wondering why I hadn't already attacked, or what I was doing on its territory. The dragon made a curious cooing noise, and I felt it nose my back lightly. I stumbled a bit, and slowly turned to face the beast, arms out to show I had no weapons on me.

This dragon was huge! It had a triangular head and two large horns on either side, with light brown scales and enormous leathery wings. It didn't seem to have any limbs, but was propped up on it's wings, both of which had a sharp looking talon at the joint. Actually, the entire leading edge of the wings gleamed like polished bronze swords.

"You're a Timberjack." I breathed, gazing at the magnificent beast in wonder. For a while we just stared at each other, yellow eyes into brown. I'd looked these creatures up once when I was writing a story. They were solitary, but peaceful things, and deadly when angered. "I won't hurt you. I'm not a viking." _Let's go for the cliche, _I thought, averting my eyes and reaching a hand out towards the dragon's face just as Hiccup had done to Toothless in the movie.

The Timberjack crooned and touched its nose to my palm. _Yes! It worked._ I looked back to the dragon, and found it had gotten even closer - its face was inches from my own! It seemed to be waiting for something. On a random impulse, I took the necklace out from under my shirt. The dragon's eyes widened in excitement. It reached even closer and touched the amber bead with its nose. And the bead lit up! For a moment the thing shone bright white, and then it went back to normal. the dragon seemed to like this very much. I smiled at it, a little bit confused, and tentatively petted its head. That got me the reptilian equivalent of a purr.

"You're my friend now, eh? I suppose I could get used to that. My name is Hazel." As I introduced myself, a chilly wind blew through the Timberjack's clearing. "Huh. I guess I was walking longer than I thought."

The sun had finally set while I was observing my new companion. I shivered, it was getting cold out pretty quickly. The dragon took note of this and crooned. It raised itself up on its wings and took a few steps until it was standing right above me. The beast curled around me so that its wings made a tent - a freaking tent! How smart was this thing?

"Thank you." I patted the dragon's head, which was now tucked inside its wings with me, laying on the ground. "You're being pretty nice to a stranger." I sat down on the grass and stared at the Timberjack, thinking. "If we're going to be together, I need to give you a name. Let's see, obvious, Mary-Sue, sappy, badass, normal...I don't even know what you are! How can I name you like that?

I scanned the dragon's snakelike body but found no identifying marks because it was, well, _snakelike._ "Are you a girl or a boy?" I asked the dragon sarcastically. It crooned twice, like _the second choice, the second one._ "Wait, you understand me? You're male?" The dragon grunted appreciatively. "All right then, let's go with something badass. Most of the people on Berk name things for their appearance. We can start there, maybe with your wings. Hmm...Steel-edge, no...there are a lot of birches here, maybe Birchfall? Nah, you aren't a cat. Razorwing? I like the sound of that one."

The Timberjack didn't suddenly agree, but neither did he protest. "Razorwing it is, then."

_I hope we get to go on lots of adventures together, my friend. This is only the beginning._

**Merry Christmas to you all!  
Thanks for reading and following, if you did!  
Please leave a review and tell me what you think!  
I'll answer any questions and try to fit in any suggestions you might have!  
**


End file.
